


Help me out?

by viovette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Massage, Porn With Plot, Tsukki is a dick, Voyeurism, but only like a little bit, chatfic, handjob, hinata is dumb lol, kags has a HUGE crush oml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viovette/pseuds/viovette
Summary: Hinata realises he knows nothing about maths and calls for an urgent weekend study session at his place before a test.Since Hinata is oblivious to everything, it takes him a while to figure out what's going on around him, especially when it comes to his best friend Kageyama, but when he is forced to, things get pretty interesting.Lucky his mum isn't home.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	1. Minecraft is our religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata realises he is in deep shit.

Hinata looked down at his math textbook on his desk. The bold heading at the top of the page read _Literal Equations_. Hinata stared down at the page and slowly blinked. He had no idea what he was looking at. He rubbed his eyes. _Why did maths have to be so god damn hard?_ He reached over, grabbed his phone and opened the Instagram app. He mindlessly clicked through a few stories before deciding to check his messages.

(8:37) _Minecraft is our religion_

 **babie.crow:** ok is it just me or is this maths topic rlly hard

 **babie.crow:** like,,, i think im gonna fail guys

 **tsukishima_keiii:** No offence, but I think it’s just you.

 **babie.crow:** surely not!!!

 **babie.crow:** what about yams or bakeyama?

 **yams_and_potatoes:** such a nerd doing homework on a friday night lol

 **kagslikesmilk:** Well I have No IdeaTM whats going on in that class so

 **babie.crow:** see!!!

 **babie.crow:** v a l i d a t i o n

 **tsukishima_keiii:** It’s not my fault you’re dumb lmao.

 **kagslikesmilk:** Ok rude

 **yams_and_potatoes:** yeah tsukki don’t be a dick

 **tsukishima_keiii:** Well if you’re that concerned about failing then ask Yachi for help.

 **tsukishima_keiii:** She’s in the advanced math class after all.

 **babie.crow:** no!!

 **babie.crow:** asking her for help is way too embarrassing (*μ_μ)

 **kagslikesmilk:** Yeah

 **kagslikesmilk:** That look she gives you after shes already explained something like seven times and you still dont get it…

 **babie.crow:** mood

 **yams_and_potatoes:** oof

 **yams_and_potatoes:** well you better ask someone because the test is on tuesday

 **babie.crow:** SHIT

 **babie.crow:** tsukki,,, please help me (*_ _)人

 **tsukishima_keiii:** Wtf no.

 **babie.crow:** im literally begging you

 **babie.crow:** pls ill do actually anything

 **kagslikesmilk:** I wont do ‘anything’ but I could also use the help

 **yams_and_potatoes:** go on tsukki

 **yams_and_potatoes:** what have you got to lose by helping out your fellow teammates?

 **tsukishima_keiii:** Why don’t you help them then huh Yamaguchi?

 **yams_and_potatoes:** oh would you look at the time

 **yams_and_potatoes:** sorry folks gotta go

 **tsukishima_keiii:** You’re such a loser Yamaguchi.

 **kagslikesmilk:** I know you lowkey hate us tsukki but please

 **kagslikesmilk:** I really dont wanna fail

 **babie.crow:** same (╥_╥)

 **tsukishima_keiii:** What will you pay me in return?

 **babie.crow:** you can play on my xbox when were done

 **kagslikesmilk:** Ill bring some snacks?

 **tsukishima_keiii:** I literally hate you both

 **babie.crow:** Y AY

 **babie.crow:** you guys can come to mine tomorrow

 **babie.crow:** mum and natsu are going out

 **kagslikesmilk:** Sweet

 **tsukishima_keiii:** Whatever.

 **kagslikesmilk:** What time

 **babie.crow:** idk

 **babie.crow:** maybe 1

 **kagslikesmilk:** K see you then

 **tsukishima_keiii:** Bye idiots.

 **babie.crow:** (◕‿◕)♡

Hinata locked his phone and threw it on the bed, smiling to himself. He closed his textbook and pulled out his DS. He knew it was old and that the graphics were pretty terrible, but something about it felt comforting, homey almost. And as he loaded up _Mario Kart_ , he climbed into bed and snuggled down under his soft covers, he felt a warm sense of peace wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is my first haikyuu fic so sorry if some things about it are off. the smut is coming but i had so much fun establishing the characters it wont arrive till a few chapters in oops.
> 
> also feel free to leave comments. on my first ever fic i got to scared to reply to any but that wont happen this time lol. love you guys thx for reading :)


	2. Rainbow Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone shows up early. Hinata provides them with emotional support the only way he knows how - through Mario Kart.

_If he used Luigi in combination with the super light kart, that green one with the stripes, he’ll be able to turn more tightly and then maybe he can beat his high score and-_

A knock at the door pulled Hinata from his daydream. He picked up his phone. 11:14.

Huh.

He hurried down the stairs and opened the front door. Kageyama stood there awkwardly, one hand in his pocket, the other fiddled with the strap of the backpack he had on. He looked up and gave Hinata a small smile.

Hinata blinked. “You’re early.”

The smile faded and Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows slightly. “Is that a problem?” He asked, kicking at the pebbles on his doorstep.

“Why would it be?” Hinata asked, slightly confused.

“It’s just- Um. Well, you said come at one.”

“Doesn’t matter! Mum and Natsu are already gone. Come on in!” Hinata motioned for Kageyama to follow him. He took a few steps before turning around to see Kageyama still standing in the doorway.

“You’re not gonna stand out there all day, are you?” Hinata ran over to Kageyama and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside. “Come _on_ Bakeyama.”

He dragged Kageyama into his living room, plonking onto the nearest couch. Instead of following him, Kageyama took his backpack off and put it next to the coffee table. He stood and looked at it blankly as if his mind was in another world.

“Hey Kageyama~,” Hinata said slowly, waving his hands in front of his face.

Kageyama startled, suddenly pulled back to reality. “Hm?”

Hinata patted the couch cushion next to him. “You don’t need an invitation to sit down.”

“Oh.” He sat down stiffly as if the action required a lot of brain power. He kept his eyes down, picking at the skin around his fingernails.

Hinata’s stomach turned. This wasn’t normal.

He placed a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “What’s wrong? You’re acting really weird. It’s starting to freak me out.”

Kageyama shrugged off Hinata’s hand, shuffling away from him. His eyes still on his hands.

Hinata followed him. “Please Yama, talk to me”

Kageyama finally lifted his gaze, eyes sad. “I’m really sorry for being early. I, um,“ he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away from Hinata. “I just didn’t really feel like being at home right now.”

 _Oh_.

“I’m sorry.“

“Don’t be.”

Without another word, Hinata moved as close as he could to Kageyama, so their sides were touching and wrapped his arms around him. He rested his head on Kageyama’s shoulder and hugged him as tightly as he could. After a second, Hinata felt himself be enveloped in the other boy’s arms.

“Thanks,” Kageyama murmured into his hair.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you came.”

“Of course. I trust you.” Kageyama gave a final tight squeeze before pulling away. “Seriously, thank you so much Shouyou.”

Hinata felt a surge of happiness rush through him. “You know you don’t have to keep saying that. I care about you. It’s a no brainer.”

Kageyama scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks a light pink.

“You’re always welcome here.” Hinata continued. “You’re my closest friend.”

“Oh. Right.” Kageyama said, a small frown on his face.

Hinata thought for a second. “Oh, I know what will cheer you up! Mario Kart! Hold on I’ll grab mine and Natsu’s DS!”

Hinata leapt off the couch and ran upstairs to his room. He grabbed his DS off his bedside table and after a little searching, Natsu’s, from inside her sock draw. He jogged back downstairs to see Kageyama sitting with his head in his hands.

“Look Yama!” he cried cheerfully, “I got them!”

Kageyama looked up, eyes softening at Hinata’s smile. “Ok then. Let’s start.”

Hinata returned to his place on the couch, curling up against Kageyama, head resting on his chest. Kageyama stiffened.

“You alright?” Hinata asked, turning on his DS and loading up Mario Kart.

Kageyama let out a breath and relaxed into the couch, tangling their legs together. “Fine.”

“Good! Because I’m gonna beat you so bad!”

Kageyama laughed. “As if dumbass! Prepare to lose!”

They often played together like this. When their arms were as heavy as lead and their hands were rubbed raw from hours of practice, it was easy to turn on the DS and enjoy each other’s company. It was a space where they could forget the pressures of school and volleyball and just be friends and Hinata loved it. It felt so simple and comfortable, as if spending time together were the most natural thing in the world.

“Yes! Victory again!” Kageyama exclaimed excitedly, beaming ear to ear.

Hinata couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled like that. A fuzzy feeling spread throughout his chest and he couldn’t even bring himself to be disappointed by the loss. Racing on Rainbow Road like this with Kageyama felt warm. Playing the minigames on _New Super Mario Bros_ with him felt warm. Rage quitting _Cooking Mama_ with him felt warm.

The time passed quickly, as it often did when the two of them were alone. Before long there was another knock at the door.

“Let me in Shrimpy!”

“Door’s open Tsukki!” he yelled. His eyes remained focused on the screen in front of him.

He heard Tsukishima approach but ignored him, choosing to concentrate on his driving. He had just passed Kageyama and wasn’t about to lose his lead now.

“Well isn’t this quaint,” said Tsukishima, smirking. “You two dating now or something?”

Hinata felt Kageyama tense under him. His eyes flicked up from the screen. Kageyama was staring at Tsukishima, the game in his hand totally forgotten. Hinata mentally fist-pumped. This was his chance to win the course.

“Why the sour face King? Did I hit a nerve there? Why don’t you-“

“I WON!” Hinata cried suddenly, jumping up off the couch. “I did it~! I beat you~!” he sang, bouncing happily, a bright smile on his face.

“Well done dumbass,” said Kageyama, giving him a soft smile in return.

“Look, I came here under the impression that I was helping you two study. If you wanna keep fucking around that’s fine, I’ll just head back home.”

“No! Please don’t leave yet!” said Hinata as he snapped his DS shut. “Let’s go upstairs to my bedroom. We can study there.”

“Lead the way Shrimpy,” drawled Tsukishima, who looked bored already.

Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s backpack and skipped up the stairs. He grabbed his textbook off his desk and plopped onto the floor. “Ok, let’s do some maths.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are gonna get saucy next chapter I promise ;)
> 
> I just had too much fun writing this part to get to the dirty bits just yet. oblivious hinata is my fave hinata lol


	3. Neck Cramp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the afternoon hunched over Maths textbooks gives poor Hinata a neck cramp and Tsukishima is thirsty.

_Why was he still doing maths? God, he hates this subject._ He threw his pencil on the floor and let out a dramatic sigh.

"Oi King you did it wrong again. Look at the question, you missed the negative sign."

"Shit, not another one! I'm never going to pass this test!"

"How do you think I feel?" wailed Hinata. "I haven't even got one right this whole afternoon!"

"We've been at this for hours. I need a break," groaned Tsukishima, rubbing his temples as he stood up. "Where can I get some water Hinata?"

"The kitchen is downstairs to the left. Oh, and the cups are in the top cupboard next to the pantry."

Hinata watched as Tsukishima nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the door ajar behind him.

"I'm seriously going to fail this test Bakeyama," said Hinata, standing up only to flop dramatically onto his bed. "I can't even multiply, how am I supposed to do fucking algebra!? I swear I've studied!” He tapped his head aggressively. “It just won’t stick in my brain! And for all my hard work, what do I get? A fucking neck cramp that’s what." He sighed angrily.

There was a moment of silence and then Hinata felt a weight on the bed.

"Come on, sit up and I'll massage your cramp out," said Kageyama softly.

Hinata slowly sat up, confused. Kageyama had never done anything like this before, and he didn’t even sound like he was mocking him, which was honestly a nice change. Hinata raised his head slightly off the bed, squinting at him. He thought back to their conversation earlier. If Kageyama trusted him, then surely Hinata could do the same.

Kageyama shifted so he was sitting directly behind him, with his legs stretching out either side of Hinata. There was a pause and Hinata felt Kageyama's strong hands rest hesitantly on his shoulders. Kageyama’s thumbs gently pressed into the tight muscle of Hinata’s neck.

As Kageyama’s hands moved across his shoulders and neck, Hinata felt his heart rate quicken. He felt a familiar twitch in his dick. His face felt hot, yet he couldn’t stop a pleased hum escaping him.

"You're good at this Kageyama," he said, breathless.

Kageyama's response was to press harder into Hinata's muscle, to which he involuntarily let out a small moan.

Hinata felt his face burn.

Kageyama ignored the noise, continuing to press into his muscle. Hinata closed his eyes, feeling completely at ease. He felt his embarrassment evaporate with every circle of Kageyama's thumbs.

“Can you take your shirt off?” Kageyama whispered suddenly. “It will make things easier on my end.”

“Sure,” said Hinata, although it sounded more like a question than an answer.

“Don’t get shy now dumbass, its nothing I haven’t seen in the locker rooms.”

Hinata couldn’t really argue with that so he removed his shirt, leaving himself bare chested and embarrassed. It is true, what Kageyama said about the locker rooms, but somehow this felt... different.

And then Kageyama’s hands were back on Hinata’s shoulders, pressing into his muscles. He felt himself instantly relax into them. There was something nice about the sensation. Something that made Hinata tingle, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Then the hands were moving down, Kageyama pressing his fingertips down either side of Hinata’s spine, stopping about halfway down his back, before moving back up. Hinata felt the hands rub his shoulder blades a few times before repeating the motion. Fingertips following Hinata’s spine, pressing slightly lower than the last time, then moving back up to rub his shoulders. Kageyama continued this until his fingers were resting on the waistband of Hinata’s shorts, but instead of moving back up, they hesitated for a second.

Hinata could hear Kageyama’s breathing behind his ear. Each breath was quick and shallow, matching his own breath. He had never felt like this. It made him feel… fuzzy. 

“If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, just let me know, ok?” Said Kageyama, his voice sounded hoarse, just louder than a whisper.

“OK,” Hinata mumbled.

The hands withdrew from his waistband and moved up his sides, coming to a stop just below his armpit. Then they moved down again, brushing past Hinata’s hips and then up again to his stomach. Kageyama ran his hands across Hinata’s abs, causing Hinata to roll his head back and lean against Kageyama’s chest.

He let out a small whine. “M-more.” His dick was now throbbing, and he was trying his best not to think about it, especially as it was Kageyama making him feel this way.

Kageyama’s hands slid up to his hardened nipples. His fingers made small circles around them and then squeezed them.

Hinata gasped and jerked his body forwards, rutting his hips into the mattress.

The fingers pinched him again and this time, Hinata moaned. “Yama that feels so good.”

Kageyama trailed his fingers back down the centre of Hinata’s chest at an agonisingly slow pace, eventually resting them on the tops of Hinata’s thighs. Hinata felt as though his skin was about to catch on fire. He let himself lean back against Kageyama again and felt the other boy’s strong arms wrap around his waist. Hinata laced Kageyama’s hand with his own, their fingers weaving together and turned slightly to look at him.

The other boy was breathing hard, his face flushed a shade of pink. Hinata licked his lips. Kageyama’s gaze flicked down, staring at them.

“Hinata-”

Suddenly there was the sound of a throat being cleared. Both boys looked up, frozen.

“Looks like you guys are having fun,” said Tsukishima, as he strode across the room, glass of water in hand.

Hinata scrambled away from Kageyama, making sure to grab his shirt as he did so and hastily pulled it over his head. He glanced over at Kageyama. His knees were drawn to his chest and he was looking out the window, seemingly focused on something happening outside.

Hinata’s gaze shifted to Tsukishima, who had sat back down on the floor in front of his textbook. His long legs were stretched out as he lazily leant back on his hands. His eyes flicked between Hinata and Kageyama, a small smirk on his face.

"How much did you see?” groaned Hinata as he buried his head in his hands.

“Enough,” replied Tsukishima.

Hinata raised his head and rubbed his eyes. “Can you just pretend you didn’t see anything? That would probably be the best for everyone.”

“Oh really? Everyone? I find that hard to believe,” Tsukishima said as he looked pointedly at Hinata’s crotch.

Suddenly, he became painfully aware of how obvious his erection was. Face flushing red for what felt like the hundredth time that day, he sat down silently on the bed. He glanced over at Kageyama, who he felt surprised to find was already looking at him, his eyes dark and his cheeks still a very pale pink. Kageyama startled and snapped his gaze out towards the window.

Hinata couldn’t help but think he looked, well, cute.

Tsukishima cleared his throat. “You know, it wouldn’t bother me if you guys wanted to continue. I’m only here to study after all.”

Hinata laughed. Tsukishima stared back at him silently.

“Wait you’re being serious?” Hinata sobered up slightly.

Tsukishima nodded, a glint in his eyes. “I dare you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama finally made a move!!! also will tsukki ever stop being a dick? its one of the questions science still cant answer *shrugs*


	4. The Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata accepts Tsukki's challenge. Hinata has a great time, Kageyama gets an interesting offer and Tsukki finds himself rapidly losing control of the situation...

“You dare me?” said Hinata incredulously. “How fucking old do you think I am? I don’t take orders from you, asshole.”

“If I were you I would reconsider, seeing as I’m the only thing keeping you from failing on Tuesday. Unless, you want me to go?”

“No!” cried Hinata jumping up from the bed. “Stay! If I get another F on a test I think my mum will finally crack it and then - ” he gasped loudly, eyes widening comically “- I’ll be homeless. So, I can’t fail. Please.”

Tsukishima’s forehead wrinkled lightly in disdain, but he made no comment on the outburst, simply stating, “Well then you better do as I say. Got it?”

Hinata looked over at Kageyama. Kageyama nodded slightly.

Hinata let out a sigh. “Fine. What do you want me to do?”

“Go sit on Kageyama’s lap.”

Hinata turned towards Kageyama and swallowed. Being told to do something and doing it were very different things. A second passed where no one moved.

“Look, I’ll just grab my stuff-“

The sentence died as Hinata deliberately turned his back on Tsukishima and took a breath. With purpose now, he clambered back onto the bed and crawled over to Kageyama, who sat cross-legged and stared intently at Hinata as he approached. Hinata placed his hands gently on Kageyama’s shoulders for balance and settled into his lap, their hips dangerously close. Kageyama’s hands rested gently on his waist. He was sure Kageyama could feel his cock brushing against his stomach.

Their faces were close, closer than Hinata could ever remember. He could feel Kageyama’s quick breaths on his face.

“Good,” hummed Tsukishima. “Now kiss him.”

Hinata heard Kageyama’s sharp intake of breath.

“Listen, I don’t have to do this,” murmured Hinata, quiet enough that he was sure Tsukishima couldn’t hear him.

“It’s okay,” Kageyama murmured back, “I want you to.”

At those words, Hinata made a small whine in the back of his throat. His hands grabbed Kageyama’s face and he touched his lips softly to Kageyama’s, the touch light and caring. He pulled back and examined Kageyama’s face carefully. He didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable, although Hinata found it hard to see why he would. It felt so natural. Nice.

“Good?” Hinata asked softly.

Kageyama smiled shyly. “Good.”

Hinata stared at Kageyama, taking in his face. The shine on his lips was mesmerising.

“Did I say you could stop Shrimpy?” called Tsukishima from his position on the floor, pulling Hinata from his thoughts. “Keep going.”

Hinata didn’t need telling twice. He held Kageyama’s face more tightly and brought their lips together. It was rougher this time, hungrier. Their kisses quickly became open-mouthed and desperate, tongues moving together and teeth clashing and noses bumping.

Kageyama moved a hand under Hinata’s ass to shift their position slightly so that Hinata was straddling his thigh, bringing them dangerously closer. And then suddenly Hinata could feel Kageyama’s hard cock pressing into his thigh. He broke the contact with Kageyama’s mouth to let out a low moan. He ground his hips down over Kageyama’s leg. Kageyama let out a loud moan of his own, which went straight to Hinata’s cock. He was so hard now it was almost painful.

He ground down again, Kageyama’s hand on his ass pulled him down harder, slower than before. Hinata tilted his head back at the increased pressure, letting out another high-pitched whine. He felt a warm breath on his now exposed neck and then Kageyama’s mouth, kissing his jaw, then the tender skin under his ear. He idly thought that if he were to press his fingers in the same spot, his pulse would be a million miles a minute. But no, he much preferred Kageyama’s mouth, that had sucked his skin so hard Hinata was sure there would be a bruise there later.

“Ok, enough of this.”

Kageyama started at the sudden voice and pulled back quickly.

Hinata grinned at him eagerly. “That was _amazing_!”

“Hey. You two. Clothes off. Now.” Tsukishima’s voice was strained. Hinata couldn’t help but glance down at him, his grin widening at the scene before him. The relaxed, nonchalant position was gone. His body was leant in towards them, his glasses slightly askew and his cheeks flushed. Hinata could see he now had an erection of his own and was very pleased to note that he could hear Tsukishima’s laboured breathing all the way from his position on the bed.

“Enjoying the show Saltyshima?” Hinata asked, struggling to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“Don’t mock me,” Tsukishima snapped. “Don’t forget what’s riding on this. I can just leave.”

“Ah, but you won’t, will you?” Hinata asked coyly, eyes locked on Tsukishima’s. “But don’t worry too much Tsukki,” said Hinata returning his focus to Kageyama. He moved his hands underneath Kageyama’s shirt to run his hands down his chest, slowly and deliberately, eliciting a small whine from him. He pulled his hands away, turned back to Tsukishima and winked. “I promise we won’t make it boring.”

At this, Hinata removed his shirt for the second time that day. Kageyama’s eyes raked over Hinata’s body and his hands roamed his body freely, this time without the presence of a friendly shoulder rub. He found Hinata’s nipples again, squeezed and tugged at them lightly before he replaced his fingers with his mouth. He licked at them a few times before kissing his way back up to Hinata’s neck, nipping at the smooth skin.

“Oh my god ‘Yama,” Hinata moaned, one hand gripping Kageyama’s hair loosely. The other hand was under Kageyama’s shirt on the small of his back and Hinata’s short nails dug into his skin slightly. “So good.”

Suddenly Kageyama pulled back from Hinata’s chest and tugged his own shirt off, letting it fall onto the floor. He shuffled out from underneath Hinata, rose to his knees and gently pushed Hinata down onto the mattress. Hinata let out a pleased hum at the change of position and soon Kageyama’s lips were back on his, but he was kneeling over him and his hands were moving down, settling at the front of Hinata’s shorts. He untied the simple knot and slid his hands inside them, palming Hinata’s cock through his underwear. Even with the cloth between them, Hinata was a mess. He let out another low, guttural moan and lifted his hips to press himself harder against Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama’s fingers wrapped around him and stroked him a few times. The small gasps that Hinata made at each stroke were eagerly swallowed by Kageyama’s open-mouthed kisses.

The hands abruptly drew back from his cock, as did Kageyama’s lips from his mouth. Hinata barely had a second to catch his breath before his shorts were being yanked down, leaving Hinata’s cock exposed. He felt the cool air rush over it and shivered. He had half a mind to be embarrassed that he was completely naked in a room with two other people, save for his shorts hanging around his thighs, but the thought was quickly discarded when Kageyama spit into his hand and roughly grabbed his cock. Hinata let out an obscene moan, and his hips bucked up towards Kageyama once more. Kageyama was stroking him again, but his time it was bare flesh on flesh.

The slickness of Kageyama’s hand meant he moved easily against his already leaking cock. Kageyama twisted his hand around the head of Hinata’s cock and Hinata knew he wasn’t going to last long, but _Jesus_ would he enjoy every second.

“Oh god, don’t stop,” he whined, eyes squeezed shut and hands clenching the blanket beneath him tightly, “Kageyama _please_ -”

Kageyama moaned. Hinata felt the hand around his cock speed up, jerking him faster. He lifted his hips up to meet Kageyama’s hand, thrusting into his fist.

“Hnng- ah- Kageyama- I’m- I’m close-“ Hinata panted. He opened one eye to squint at Kageyama. Their eyes met. Kageyama’s hair was stuck to his forehead, his usually dark eyes were almost completely black with lust and his breaths coming hard and fast. Even faster than that one time at training camp where they had to run suicides until they couldn’t stand up anymore and Hinata almost puked all over the entire gym.

“Yama, kiss me,” he panted, “I- ah- I want-“

But instead of at his lips, he felt Kageyama’s mouth at his chest, tonguing at his nipples. He let out a gasp that turned to a low moan. Hinata wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. Teeth grazed the sensitive skin, teasing him, then licking again.

“Close, Yama, I’m close-“

The teeth clamped down and tugged lightly tugged at his nipple.

Hinata cried out, hips stuttering as he came into Kageyama’s fist, warm fluid hitting both of their chests. He felt Kageyama’s hand move over him a few more times before slowing to a stop.

He took a handful of deep breaths, trying desperately to slow his heart rate. The room was thick with the heat of sweaty bodies and the smell of sex.

“Holy shit Hinata,” said Kageyama.

Hinata’s limbs were like jelly. He had masturbated, sure. But this was nothing like he felt after a quick shower handjob. He let his head fall back against the pillow and his eyes flutter shut. A satisfied smile played at the corner of his lips.

“Are you ok?” asked Kageyama, now slightly concerned at the lack of response from the usually chatty boy.

There was a beat before a spent Hinata tilted his head up to flash Kageyama a bright smile. “Ok? I feel fantastic! I just didn’t want to, um,” he waved a hand around as if searching for a polite way to say what he wanted before deciding there wasn’t one. “I didn’t want to come so soon.”

There was a snort from the floor.

“I don’t want to have all the fun and leave you with nothing.”

Kageyama let out an amused huff. “You really are stupid. Believe me, what we did just then, that wasn’t nothing.”

Hinata reached his arm to grab Kageyama by the back of the head, pulling him down so his mouth was mere centimetres from Kageyama’s ear. “Are you sure?” he whispered, hoping Tsukishima couldn’t hear him. “Because you didn’t even come.”

“Honestly I don’t care. I can use what we just did as spank bank material for years,” Kageyama whispered back. His eyes flicked away from Hinata’s, and with a slightly shaky voice said, “You looked great. You know that right? Beautiful.”

Hinata’s breath caught in his throat and he felt his blush begin to return. He swallowed roughly and before he could change his mind whispered, “Well if you’re sure then I guess it’s fine. I _was_ about to offer you a blowjob, but whatever.”

Kageyama shot away from Hinata after all but choking on his spit. He thumped his fist on his chest a few times, coughing violently.

“Everything ok Your Majesty?” Tsukishima called from the floor.

“Everything is fine Stingyshima,” Hinata answered, sending a wink in Kageyama’s direction. “After all, I did promise this wouldn’t be boring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm so hey guys.... i did NOT mean for this to be unupdated for 5 months and yet here we are! this has been sitting basically completed for the whole time but I just didn't upload it bc some things weren't quite right and then time got away from me haha. but regardless I hope you enjoyed it even if I'm not super proud of it. chap 5 will be coming and hopefully it wont take 5 months to get to you lol. love you guys and hope you had a merry Christmas (or a happy holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas) <33


End file.
